Hermanos
by Lillinet
Summary: <html><head></head>"Quizás él no era la mejor persona dentro de su familia, pero ni él dejaría que se metieran con su hermana"— Para el desafío del desafío de fics Estruendo Tierra VII, del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!</html>


**Nota:** Generalmente, no suelo hacer disclaimer porque, bueno, en mi perfil encontrarán uno bastante general (resaltado en negrita y todo), pero como el reto así lo requiere... lo dejo aquí abajo. Fue divertido, hacia bastante que no escribía "a pedido" y realmente, me gustó la idea de escribir sobre Huan Beifong. Aviso desde ya que hay muuuucho headcanon aquí.

Legend of Korra y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino que le pertenecen a los geniales Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Elescrito aquí presente esta hecho sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener, tanto a quien lea como a quien lo escribió (es decir, esta humilde servidora suya). De una manera vaga, puedo adjudicarme la idea para haber escrito esto que leerán a continuación pero, debido a que es un reto propuesto por Gallaher, creo que solo puedo adjudicarme solo el contenido expuesto.

Por favor, los invito a disfrutar.

**"Yo luché contra este Fic en El Estruendo Tierra VII, del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"**

**Reto #4,** propuesto por _Gallaher_: Quiero un fic, de la serie LOK, que se centre en Huan, solo quiero leer cómo alguien más caracteriza este personaje así que puede ser cualquier cosa: Romance, humor, acción, pero el personaje principal tiene que ser Huan.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermanos<strong>

No es difícil pensar que ser un Beifong era complicado. Si para ese momento no lo habías adivinado, pues tienes varias neuronas muertas ahí arriba. Tu abuela creó el Metal Control y ayudó a fundar República Unida, obrando en el área de seguridad. Tu tía es la actual Jefe de Policía de Ciudad República. Eres parte de la familia que fundó Zaofu. Como que tu nombre significa algo y tiene un peso importante. Y cuando eso pasa, la gente espera grandes cosas de ti.

O te miran como si fueses un niño caprichoso, o se alejan de ti porque piensan que eres alguien que se cree demasiado para ellos. O se acercan, creyendo que puedes darle lo que quieren a cambio de que ellos te den algo que quieres.

Huan observaba a la gente del Clan Metal con desinterés, no había pasado mucho tiempo para que aprendiese que la mejor forma de que lo dejaran tranquilo, era comportarse de una manera hosca y distante. A más frío, a más arisco, menos problemas. Y eso podría acarrearle algunas miradas críticas que él repelía con otra. Que a él lo dejaran solo con sus esculturas, era lo único que quería. No pedía nada más.

Pero siempre, siempre, siempre, tenía que haber alguien pululando alrededor de su familia en busca de beneficios vacíos. Justamente por eso nunca se había interesado en el amor, lo consideraba completamente sobrevalorado y con las opciones de hombres y mujeres de Zaofu… pues, mejor estar casado con el arte.

Sus familiares solían abordar el tema de distintos ángulos. Su madre, por ejemplo, solía negociar con ellos, darles los que ellos querían, pero no. A su padre, poco le importaba, pues siempre pensaba en cómo mejorar la ciudad.

Wing y Wei prestaban más atención porque pensaban solo en chicas y solo ellas se le acercaban buscando favores. Y por lo general, todo terminaba en varios problemas amorosos porque solo los usaban. Un sufrimiento innecesario que a menudo se convertía en una tortura para él cuando escuchaba sus llantos y quejidos a cualquier hora del día.

Al menos, con su hermano mayor, Baatar, la situación era mucho más tranquila. Preocupado por seguir los pasos de su padre, el mayor dedicaba día y noche a asistirlo de cualquier manera posible y delegaba cualquier tema que venían a plantearle a sus hermanos o a cualquier persona que estuviese cerca en aquél momento.

Al segundo hijo de Suyin le parecía todo tan ridículo, tan efímero… tan desagradable. Día a día solo quería concentrarse en hacer encontrar nuevas maneras de expresar su pensamiento artístico y su madre lo dejaba ser porque promovía ese tipo de cosas, así como promovía la sana competencia de los gemelos o el deseo de innovar de su hermano mayor.

Oh, claro, y entonces estaba Opal.

La chica tenía suerte, sin dudas, la tenía. En un sentido sarcástico de ponerlo.

Por ser la menor, no se salvaba de los pedidos de aquellas lacras que buscaban que sus insulsos caprichos se cumplieran. Tampoco se salvaba por ser una no—maestra. Llevaba el nombre de los Beifong, la gente suponía que ella tenía alguna especie de presencia en las decisiones diarias de la ciudad.

Huan a menudo la veía corretear por los pasillos de los edificios o las calles de la ciudad, intentando evitar encontrarse con personas… indeseables en la sincera opinión del joven hombre. Su hermana menor era cálida, amable y bondadosa, el objetivo perfecto para aquellos seres de pocos escrúpulos. Sencillamente, ella no sabía cómo decir que no.

Esa tarde no era distinta a otras; Baatar y su padre estaban en el estudio, dibujando planos y demás, su madre estaba con el equipo de danzas, los gemelos estaban compitiendo entre ellos de alguna manera y él estaba trabajando en su arte, pensando en qué ángulo debía doblar aquella placa de metal para que pudiese asemejar al efecto que quería conseguir.

Los pasos de su hermana se escucharon a sus espaldas, pequeños pasos que iban de derecha a izquierda, buscando algún arbusto, alguna pared… algo que pudiese usar para esconderse. Huan intentó ignorarla.

Una vez.

Dos veces.

Tres veces.

Intentó observarla por el rabillo del ojo, en sus manos, ella llevaba un libro que estuvo intentando leer durante semanas.

La pasión por su pequeña hermana eran aquellos libros y, honestamente, Huan no sabía qué les veía. Podían ser entretenidos los días de lluvia o de tormenta, pero no el resto de los días. Cada quien con sus gustos, por más incomprensibles que fuesen para él. Opal era la única que había salido tan… pasiva de todos sus hermanos, quienes estaban en movimiento constante, para bien o para mal. Ella era más calmada y pacifica que los demás, y por alguna razón que no entendía, más sociable también.

Pero cada quien tenía sus momentos en los que la soledad era lo más preciado que uno podía conseguir en el universo. Eso, Huan sí lo entendía.

Volvió su vista a su escultura y luego, a Opal.

Suspiró. Adiós a la inspiración del día.

Se volvió hacia su hermana e intentó llamarle la atención moviendo la mano. No funcionó, ella estaba demasiado preocupada como para mirarlo.

Molesto y deseando darse vuelta para volver a mantenerse en sus asuntos, frunció el ceño. Sabía que no iba a volver a concentrarse en lo que iría del día y, para colmo, posiblemente estropeara cualquiera de sus obras de arte.

La razón era sencilla, no podía dejar a su hermana de lado. Quizás porque era menor respecto a él y sentía algo de pena por ella. O porque era la única mujer de los cinco hermanos y la única que no tenía metal control y, ni siquiera, tierra control. O porque eran familia y su madre se había encargado de hacerle entender que como familia, tenían que ayudarse.

O quizás porque a pesar de su carácter tan arisco y su poco tacto con las personas, tan extremista al punto que sus propios hermanos lo dejaban de lado, ella siempre se acercaba a él a preguntarle qué tal iban aquellas esculturas, por más que no entendiese el significado de lo que quería poner en ellas.

Huan suspiró con pesar, y con un gesto, movió las piedras que estaban alrededor de su hermana. La menor no tardó en prestar atención a ello y siguió el camino que el mayor le dibujó. Cuando Opal levantó la vista hacia el rostro de su hermano, él le hizo un gesto brusco y cargado de molestia con la cabeza para que se acercara.

Ella pronunció su nombre y se acercó con el rostro compugnida, por si él había presenciado su situación. Huan no parecía en absoluto complacido de verla o tener que hablar con ella, y se lo dejaba en claro mientras pensaba las palabras que tenía para decirle.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le cuestionó con cierta rudeza en su voz,Opal esbozó una sonrisa de disculpas mientras se encogía en el lugar.

—Yo… solo estaba intentando buscar un lugar tranquilo para leer— expresó abrazando el libro y mirando hacia abajo.

Huan resopló, llevándose una mano a la cadera y negando con la cabeza mientras su vista vagaba hacia el cielo.

—No deberías dejar que te intimiden— pronunció en voz baja, como si se avergonzara de darle un consejo a su propia hermana—. No son tan valientes si les haces frente.

—Pero… —la muchacha bajó la vista, tremula y dudosa de las palabras que oía.

Se llevaban solo tres o cuatro años de diferencia, por lo que debía tenerle algo de paciencia. Pero, nuevamente, él no era alguien paciente con las personas.

—No me importa si te dicen que son tus amigos, o que son tus mayores fans o lo que sea. Mienten. Todos ellos mienten—gruñó—. Sólo quieren estar cerca de ti porque eres una Beifong. Es lo que hacen todos con esta familia.

Le dio la espalda, pensando que sería suficiente charla para una chica de catorce años, pero antes de poder siquiera intentar retomar su actividad o que su misma hermana tuviese un intento de respuesta que quisiese salir de sus labios, más pasos se hicieron oír y lo que antes fue un jardín vacío con sólo dos personas en él, ahora estaba ocupado con un grupito de adolescentes y dos personas en él.

Huan los podía contar, sentía las vibraciones que estos hacían al caminar. Cuatro pares de pies moverse en su dirección. Oyó a Opal contener la respiración y casi pudo adivinar que estaría abrazando su libro con más fuerza.

El grupo de chicos se detuvo a unos pasos, quizás evaluando la situación ahora que veían a Huan. Intentando hacer su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlos y fallar miserablemente en el acto, el joven se dio vuelta y les dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos. Los chicos parecieron intercambiar miradas entre sí y para cuando uno de ellos abrió la boca para hablar, el mayor los interrumpió.

—Alejense de mi hermana —pronunció con voz grave y una mirada que no les quitaba de encima.

Para darle más peso a sus palabras, tomó a su hermana del brazo y jaló de ella, hasta que Opal estuvo detrás de él.

—No quiero verlos cerca de ella, hablando de ella, o señalándola —advirtió—. Y ni siquiera quiero enterarme que estuvieron pensando en ellas con sus mentes de preadolescentes altas en hormonas.

El que parecía más valiente de aquél grupo hizo un gesto de arrogancia y dio un paso al frene.

—¿Y si no, qué? —habló, altanero.

Huan sonrió y ladeando la cabeza hacia uno de sus costados, puso la cara más siniestra que se le ocurrió, abriendo bien grande los ojos y dándoles una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Oh, no querrás saberlo —respondió con voz lúgubre que, de alguna manera, hizo a los chicos retroceder unos pasos.

Quizás eso había los había amedrentado un poco… bueno, eso y que sus esculturas comenzaron a moverse detrás de él con movimientos lentos y amenazantes.

Demás esta decir, los chicos terminaron por irse corriendo despavoridos mientras un poco sorprendido Huan los observaba con poco entusiasmo. Opal, aún detrás de él, aferró sus manos a la espalda de él.

El mayor le dedicó una de sus miradas inexpresivas por el rabillo del ojo, la menor, desvió la mirada.

—Gracias…—pronunció.

Huan la contempló antes de decidir qué decirle con exactitud.

—Ugh, mira lo que me has hecho hacer. El trabajo de toda una vida, arruinado— pronunció volviéndose a sus estatuas y haciendo un acto de ignorarla—. Tendré que empezar todo de nuevo. Y no quedará como antes.

Opal, en primera instancia, parpadeó y luego, bajó la cabeza, ciertamente avergonzada y dispuesta a disculparse. Por su parte, Huan prefirió no verla directamente.

—Quédate cerca. Así no se vuelven se te vuelven a pegar.

Opal sonrió y su hermano la ignoró por completo. Quizás él no era la mejor persona dentro de su familia, pero ni él dejaría que se metieran con su hermana.


End file.
